Just a little bit of your heart
by Smalllady08
Summary: 25x07. After admiral Janeway tells the future to captain Janeway, the woman thinks about her relationship with Chakotay.


**Author: **MoiraShipper

**Summary:** 25x07. After admiral Janeway tells the future to captain Janeway, the woman thinks about her relationship with Chakotay.

**I just can't give up on this two so here comes a new fanfic after some time. Enjoy.**

**Just a little bit of your heart**

_You were just with her_

_And I'll still be a fool I'm a fool for you_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

**Just a little bit of your heart-Ariana Grande**

The captain was in her ready room, sat in the couch and staring at the window, seeing her sad reflex in the deep blue of the space. The woman sighed running a hand through her hair and brushing away a strand that was glued to her cheek, where some tears were drying.

The talk with her future version hadn't been easy. Knowing that the lives of her friends would be affected because of her choices and delay to find a way back home hurt. Losing Chakotay to Seven and then int he future to the death was unbearable, leaving her out of breath. And it would be all her fault, already was for not letting herself love.

"Seven... Why her Chakotay?" Janeway lowered her head and closed her eyes feeling new tears slipping. _I thought you'd wait for me... But it would have been unfair, right?_

She needed to pull herself together and think of a way to get them out of that situation, but in that moment she couldn't get her moments with Chakotay out of her mind, the first time they saw each other in the computer, their hands touching, the smiles and the mouth to mouth ressurection. And then all that images were replaced by him and Seven kissing and Janeway covered her mouth, a sad sigh leaving her lips.

"I just wanted your heart Chakotay..."

_Even if just for a moment, to know the feeling of being loved by you._

"You have it, you know?" A hoarse voice told her and Janeway felt a big and warm hand touch her face and the woman opened her eyes in shock, seeing the door closing and Chakotay at her side, his face serene.

She had been so lost in thoughts that she hadn't even heard the door and now she felt ashamed, her face flushed for being caught in such a weakness moment and she murmured:

"Chakotay... did you listen what I said?"

The man knelled staying in the same height as her while his hand kept caressing her face, admiring her flushed face and seeing her sigh with his touch. How he loved her, even after accepting to date Seven and enjoying her company, but he'd never stopped loving that stubborn woman, his heart would always be hers and finally hearing her say that she loved him brought joy to his heart.

"I heard what you said Kathryn..." She closed her eyes at hearing him call her by the first name after so long, feeling her hear beat faster and after feeling a tear slip Chakotay dried it gently for her wanting to see her smile and not to cry. "Open your eyes."

"I hate to look weak." She admitted opening her blue eyes and giving him a small smile and slowly she rested her hand over his on her cheek, caressing it and seeing the handsome man in front of her, his face framed with the tattoo which fascinated her so much, always so gently with her and she still couldn't believe in what she'd heard. "How can I still have your heart?"

_After breaking it, making you wait and then you accepting Seven?_

"Because I never stopped loving you Kathryn." He admitted softly, seeing her surprise and slowly he stood up staring at the window and shaking his head. "Accepting to date Seven was a mistake, I like her but it is you who I love, who has my heart."

"Chakotay..." The woman stood up too, her lips parted and feeling nervous with his declaration and she stared at the man who now was looking at her too and he asked, frowning:

"But why now?"

"Because my future version told me you and Seven would get married." She told him with a sad smile staring at the carpet and she took a deep breath before staring at him again. "And that with the delay to find a way home she would end up dying in an accident and you'd get depressed, dying too."

"Kathryn..." Her words shocked him because you couldn't imagine a serious relationship with Seven, not with the feelings he had for the woman in front of him, but he waited for her to finish explaining.

"And knowing that I would lose you not only for not telling you how I felt but also for a choice made by me would lead you to death in some way hurt too much. I'm sorry."

The woman shook her head, her blue eyes shinning while she stared at him with a sad smile knowing this revelation had shocked him too and that she had chosen a bad time to tell him her feelings, but she murmured decided anyway:

"I love you. I've always loved you and will, and I just wanted your heart. I'm sorry."

"Don't." Chakotay said, his heart beating fast at her words. She loved him.

Chakotay felt a huge happiness in his heart, ignoring the alternative future and then, seeing her surprise he closed the distance between them, a hand going to her back finally feeling her in his arms, so soft and strong at the same time, beautiful and his other hand went to her hair which he loved so much and he told her softly with a sincere smile:

"Don't apology, you've always had my heart. I love you."

Janeway stared at him with eyes widened, feeling his body so strong pressed to hers, warm and comfortable while she watched his lips getting closer to hers slowly and then he stopped a little to wait to see if she really wanted that.

"Thank you Chakotay..."

And then with a beautiful smile on the captain's face, she took her hands to his face, caressing his skin gently and she closed her eyes meeting his lips halfway and they kissed with passion.

The woman parted her lips for him feeling joy inside of her for knowing that part of the future would change and they'd be together. The kiss was slow but full with love while their tongues met, leaving them breathless.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Janeway whispered touched while they break the kiss, sitting on the couch and she caressed his face gently, feeling happy, light and loved while staring at the man who was smiling too, keeping her in his arms and he took her hand, his heart full of love for her while his dark eyes shone and he guided it ho his chest, murmuring in a passionate voice:

"And you have my full heart, my love."


End file.
